


Possibility

by Moonrose91



Series: Ice and Steel [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, M/M, and definitely just cross-over mania, because I am insane like that, everything else is spoilers, just...alternate universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 11:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrose91/pseuds/Moonrose91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki sometimes liked to forget what was possible and what was not. But he was pretty sure that he managed to keep THIS possibility from ever happening again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possibility

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not Possible](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/10983) by Moonrose91. 



The woman had caught Victor Von Doom’s attention in a way few had; with a talent for magic that danced green across her fingers while blue eyes glinted with mischief and her hair, black and luxurious that fell to her hips. She had smiled and laughed, calling herself Lilja Fridotter, when he had courted her.

Laughed, however, not at him, but with him.

“My lord Von Doom, whatever do you see in me?” she had asked, eyes like stars; ageless and timeless, gleaming and glittering with mischief.

Always with mischief.

Von Doom would not marry her, but she was happy to take to his bed, happy to be his consort, and Lilja had nuzzled that spot of skin that showed, sometimes. She never asked for him to remove his mask and he never asked to see what she hid from him. He was content to have her as she was, and she was content with him as well.

It was a novel experience for him, one she never begrudged him.

And she was also a big eater. She loved to eat and presenting Lilja with a different delicacy each night was something of an experience in of its own.

She also had the best ideas to get back at Richards, always working on out of the box plans, her green magic dancing across her fingers, as she continued to weave her tricks amongst his own plans.

Their minds were counter-balance of each other, bouncing around each other and sliding home in places that most others could never dream of.

And he drank in her laughter as their plans blossomed.

Victor Von Doom was not in love, for love was for lesser beings then he, but he could not define how he felt for Lilja.

And, like all things he could not define, Lilja was not for eternity.

Like all others before, Lilja disappeared, before he could mark her practically translucent pale skin with the ink to make a dragon tattoo that would keep her safe within his borders.

However, even as he brooded in the darkness of his castle, he knew he never would have done it.

He cared too deeply for Lilja to chain her in place.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The woman known as Lilja Fridotter let out a laughing sigh, even as she spun around the apartment in New York that gave her a _spectacular_ view of Central Park, the deep green that she always wore and it had not seemed out of place in Doom’s Castle.

Here, in her home, it was less so, and she sighed. “Oh, damn,” she murmured and laughed, bitterly.

“I feel in _love_ with the Steel-Faced man!” she bit out and covered her face, as her laughter mixed with harsh sobs.

“Loki, God of Mischief and Trickery, allowed his heart to be taken by a _mortal_!” she cackled out.

In that empty apartment with the view of the Park, Loki, in a female form, collapsed onto the empty floor, wondering what he was going to do with himself. After two seconds, Loki cursed his foolish heart and shook it off. With a wave of green, she began to make herself at home, though the nausea that had been with her for the past two weeks.

She sighed as she folded herself into one of her chairs that framed the fireplace she had twisted into existence. She hummed softly and stared into the flames, realizing that she had yet to turn back to her male form.

She flicked her fingers idly and scrunched up her forehead when her body refused to change. The green glow covered her again, searching for the reason and she let out a gasp.

“No! No, no, _no_!” Loki cried, feeling the truth.

A fetus, ten weeks in growth, rested within her. “No,” Loki breathed out.

She felt a twist of reality around her and a soft sigh. “Now, now, Mother, it is not _that_ bad. You are always much calmer when you have children,” Hela stated and Loki turned to face her only daughter.

Hidden in darkness and wrapped in the cloak Loki had nearly devastated a whole realm to get for her, no one would believe she was half-corpse.

Loki didn’t hesitate to reach forward and touch her cheek shakily. “Yes…but you always end up hurt. None of my children have easy lives and I wish to spare anymore children that fate,” she murmured softly and Hela leaned into the touch, her hand coming up to clasp around Loki’s.

“But you wished for one anyway. Your magic is the best there is in keeping us safe,” Hela answered.

Loki let out a low laugh before she collapsed into the other chair.

“Yes, well, your mother was stupid and fell in love. Lost her heart to a man of steel and magic, who ruled with an iron fist, but made your old mother feel very loved. I have very little to give, Hela, and I wanted to give him everything,” Loki answered, even as she waved her hand to settle a blanket over Hela’s lap.

Hela glared down at her hands and then up at Loki. “You are _everything_ ,” she hissed.

Loki’s female form merely smiled and stood up, walking over to Hela, kissing her lightly on the forehead. “You’re biased, dear. You’re my daughter,” Loki answered.

She didn’t comment as Hela disappeared, twisting reality around her to travel back to her own realm.

In these matters, Loki could never see eye to eye with the children that survived.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the original version of this. I am mostly just reworking it.
> 
> Lilja means 'lily', according to the research I did.
> 
> It was not extensive, but 'Fridotter', is a bowdlerized version of 'Frigga' and 'dóttir', or Frigga's daughter.


End file.
